digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Such Sweet Sorrow
(En:) |written by=(En:) Adele Lim |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) March 31, 2002 (En:) June 8, 2002 |continuity= }} Synopsis digivolves into and battles the ADR-01: Jeri Type Agent of the D-Reaper. After a fierce battle Gallantmon Crimson Mode finally destroys the Jeri Type Agent by punching his fist through it. Jeri finally awakens from her long depression, realizing the meaning of destiny that she had sought since first meeting . Meanwhile, is out of ammo, while energizes with the remains of her fighting energy in a failed bid to destroy the Reaper. The Reaper is finally dragged back to the by the . It is revealed that Janyu has uploaded the program into as part of Operation: Doodlebug; later, MegaGargomon activates the Juggernaut in the D-Reaper's vortex, which is located in the link between the two worlds. This causes the flow of the vortex to reverse direction, reversing the D-Reaper's evolution, but the protective effects of the Red Card soon wear off, and the biomerged Digimon are devolved into their respective composites, putting them in danger from the paralyzing effects of the D-Reaper. The combination of the fact that they are in a quantuam bubble and the reverse flow of the vortex creates a reverse time effect that devolves the D-Reaper back to its original harmless form as it's sucked into the vortex. Also, Jeri and , who survived because Calumon somehow protected them with a forcefield, are saved by Takato and who reach her by Guilmon flinging Takato to the two with his tail after they degenerate. Fortunately, they are then saved by as the chaos of the D-Reaper disappears into the hole. During the end course of the battle, however, Janyu realizes that the Juggernaut program, in being a vital instrument of the defeat of the D-Reaper, would also create the same effect that was originally intended by Yamaki: it would force all the Digimon back into the Digital World. If they do not return, they will disappear completely as the D-Reaper did. After the battle, as the phenomenon occurs to the horror and sadness of all the Tamers and their associates, with the Digimon degenerating into their In-Training forms, save Calumon and MarineAngemon. Janyu reveals to his son Henry that he knew after examining Terriermon that this side effect would occur and expresses his guilt. As the Digimon leave, Janyu attempts to comfort Henry by telling him the pain of losing their friends will ease with time, though Henry, crying, just silently shakes his head, causing Janyu to weep and fall on the floor. Months later, Takato confides that life in Shinjuku has returned to a state seemingly like the times prior to the arrival of the Digimon and his first moments with Guilmon. He states that the lives of all the Tamers as well as their family and friends have returned to normal, with school and life continuing as if all their amazing adventures had never happened. However, the Tamers continue to remember their Digimon, for they promised they would always be friends when the Digimon returned to their world. Takato though, says he still visits the old places their group of Tamers spent time in hopes of finding Guilmon and to remember his friend. While strolling by the abandoned rest area in the Guilmon Home, Takato decides to look into the hole that Guilmon dug when he first found an entry point into the Digital World. He is shocked to see that the gate to the Digital World has reappeared. File:TamerEpi50-1.jpg File:TamerEpi50-2.jpg File:TamerEpi50-3.jpg File:TamerEpi50-4.jpg File:TamerEpi50-5.jpg File:TamerEpi50-6.jpg Featured characters (39) *Mako (39) *Takehiro Matsuki (49) *Yoshie Matsuki (49) *Miki Nakajima (51) *Taizou Aoyama (51) *Yuuji Terayama (53) *Nami Asaji (54) |c3= * (42) * (42) * (42) * (42) * (42) * (47) * (48) |c4= * (6) * (30) * (31) * (33) * (35) * (39) |c5= * (35) |c6= * (32) |c7= * (1) * (7) * (9) * (10) * (16) * (16) * (16) * (16) * (35) |c11= *D-Reaper (1) *'Mother D-Reaper' (1) *'Reaper' (7) *'D-Reaper ADR-06: Horn Striker' (14) *'D-Reaper ADR-01: Jeri Type' (15) *''Multiple unidentifiable silhouetted Digimon'' *DigiGnome (55) }} Digimon Analyser No Digimon were analyzed in this episode. Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Henry: "Terriermon we're coming for you, are you OK? Say something, anything!" Terriermon: "Momentai." :—The fitting thing to say at the moment! "The nightmare finally ended. It still seems strange that a misguided program could do so much damage believing it was doing the right thing. Maybe we have more in common with the D-Reaper than we'd like to believe. But today we won by coming together, which makes me believe there's hope for us. ''All of us."'' :—'Yamaki' brings us home with a witty moral. Henry: "The park's never looked more beautiful." Kazu: "Dude! Everything looks beautiful! I could kiss the dirt!" Even though I thought I would never be the same, the world soon went back to normal and after a while so did I. Life became exactly as it was before I met Guilmon. Kazu still made bad jokes and Miss Nami still gave too much homework. Sometimes I go by our old hangouts just to see if he's there. Don't know why I bother, 'cause he's never there. Most times I'm OK but there's this one thing that bugs me: a promise I made to a friend—a promise I don't think I can keep :—'Takato' saves all sentient life, receives no recognition and loses his friend in the process. All and all a pretty sad ending. Actually Scratch that! I think I'm going to keep that promise after all! :—Disregard previous statement. Other notes . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *This episode's Japanese title card is Gallantmon digivolving into Gallantmon Crimson Mode. *Upon its premiere English airing on , it was combined with Jeri Fights Back to form an hour-long season finale. }} de:Die Kraft der Träume